


Setting Up Home

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little Sam, M/M, Talk of rules, daddy dom, house rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel start to set up their home and lay out their rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Up Home

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get the boys sort of set up and established, with rules and everything, so that’s what this story is for. The next story will actually start to show the dynamic between them. If there’s anything at all you’d like to see, send me your requests on here, or you can find me on tumblr under thequeervet

His little eye-opening talk with Gabriel had left Sam with quite a lot to think about. Quite a lot for both of them to think about, really.

Gabriel gave him a little bit of space afterwards and for that Sam was grateful. It was hard enough trying to cope with what was in his own head as well as with the teasing that Dean was still giving him even days later. Luckily, his older brother didn’t seem to know what exactly had happened to Sam beyond that the object had made him mentally regress. Sam was content to let him think that it was just that. He didn’t need his brother to know about his desires. Dean wouldn’t understand something like this. He just, wouldn’t! So long as he just assumed that the thing had made Sam’s brain younger for a bit and nothing more, Sam was content. He’d put up with the teasing.

He got off easier than he normally would’ve, he knew. Because even though Gabriel was giving Sam his space to think it didn’t mean that he wasn’t around at all. He was still there with Castiel every single day and he still talked to Sam, still smiled with him, just like things were normal between them. With him there, the teasing never got too bad. Gabriel was pretty damn good at distracting Dean. He’d either tease the older hunter in turn, or he’d make some sort of comment to either distract Dean or draw his attention over to the archangel. Essentially, he’d put himself in the line of fire to take the heat off Sam, and it made the younger hunter fall for him just a little more each time.

Sam had known for quite a while that he cared about Gabriel as more than just a friend. It wasn’t hard to admit that he wanted him, either. For Sam, wanting people sexually had never been hard to admit to. He’d accepted it and had enjoyed flirting with Gabriel and playing their little game as they both let things progress naturally towards what had been obvious they’d both wanted.

What had thrown him was when Gabriel had started to slip into other fantasies. The ones that Sam rarely talked about; the ones that had, for the longest time, carried only Jess, or some nameless stranger. Someone that he could trust to go into the Mommy/Daddy role. Gabriel seemed to fit the bill for everything Sam had ever secretly wanted in that Daddy position. Once Sam realized that, there was no way of ever getting it out of his thoughts, even if he’d never actually intended on saying anything. But he’d built fantasies in his head.

Every relationship was different. That was just as true of relationships like these as it was of more ‘vanilla’ ones. What each person looked for in their partner was different. For Sam, he didn’t want a Master or even a simple Caregiver. He wanted a Daddy. Jess had helped him learn that.

For Sam, what he looked for in a Daddy was someone who wanted control, yet at the same time someone who was a bit more nurturing. Someone who would put him at the top of their priority list. He wanted someone who would make rules for him and make sure that he adhered to them, rewarding him when he did and punishing him when he didn’t. Someone who would spoil him, but who wouldn’t let him get away with being a brat. He wanted someone who was preferably older than him, who could pull off the commanding tone but who also wasn’t going to be afraid to indulge in the softer side of things – the side that Sam had so rarely gotten in his life. Dean had cuddled him some when he was younger, holding him when nightmares hit or brushing away his tears. But once he’d gotten older that had all stopped. And those were the things that Sam wanted back more than ever. Things that he could see the Gabriel in his head giving him.

Finding out that Gabriel not only wasn’t bothered by this but, in fact, _wanted_ to give it to him, it felt like a dream come true. It felt like he was going to wake up any time and found out that this had been some sort of dream and wasn’t really real.

Gabriel seemed to sense that. Or, just as likely, he picked up on the stream of Sam’s thoughts. Either way, he seemed to know, and he gave Sam exactly what he needed to get through this. He gave him space to think, not forcing the conversation, but he stayed close enough for Sam to be reassured by his presence and to know that the archangel wasn’t going to change his mind and run.

It was almost a week later before there was finally enough of a break in their work for the boys to have a bit of downtime. The case they’d come for was a salt-and-burn that had been easily finished and it left them with a mostly free night. Dean, of course, chose to use that freedom to go find a bar.

“C’mon, Sammy.” Dean coaxed, pulling on a clean shirt and grabbed for his jacket. “Been a while since we been out together. Who knows? You might even have a little fun!”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to go to a bar. “No thanks, Dean. You go on, have fun.”

Another voice chimed in, surprising the two hunters who had thought they’d been alone in the room. “Don’t worry, Deano.” Gabriel said cheerfully, grinning from his spot where he was leaning back against the wall. He winked at the older hunter and then turned his smile to Sam. “Sammy boy here has plans tonight. I’ll make sure he has a good time.”

Something in Sam’s stomach twisted at the promise in those words and he couldn’t quite help how he sat up straighter. Off to the side, Dean made a gagging sound. “Dude! That tops the list of things I definitely don’t need to know.” With that proclamation, Dean grabbed his keys and left the room, letting the door snap shut behind him. He had no real issue with Gabriel, Sam knew, not since the trickster was brought back. But they sort of thrived on bickering with one another. It was just how their relationship worked. All things considered, Sam felt it could’ve been worse.

Gabriel never looked away from Sam, not even when the door shut so loudly. He just kept smiling. “Hey there, kiddo. Hope you didn’t have any real plans tonight.” The way he said it made it clear he knew that Sam didn’t.

Licking dry lips, Sam shook his head. “U-Um, no. No, I didn’t.”

“Good.” Gabriel’s smile grew a little wider. Then he pushed himself off from the wall and strolled over towards Sam, something in his movements making the younger hunter shiver. When he got close, he held a hand out to Sam.

It was surprisingly easy to reach up and lay his larger hand into Gabriel’s smaller one.

The familiar sensation of angelic flight surrounded them. By the time Sam was on his feet, he was in an entirely different room, this one quite a bit different than the one he’d left behind. This was a rather spacious and gorgeous looking living room instead of a crappy motel room. It was done in cheerful, warm colors, with a large couch that Sam thought he could probably lay down on and stretch out and maybe still have a little bit of room. A perfect size for someone his height. It looked comfortable, too. And the brightly striped pillows on it were so pure Gabriel it made him smile.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, turning his attention back to Gabriel.

The archangel smiled at him and tugged on his hand, drawing him over to the couch. “One of my safe houses. This one’s tucked in its own little pocket dimension.” He gestured towards the front door even as he tugged Sam down to sit with him on the couch. “I can make the door take us out just about anywhere we need. I’ve got a backyard, too. It didn’t take much to add it on to the place. This is sort of my relaxing home.” Amber eyes locked on Sam and they were like melted honey, warm and sweet, yet there was something serious there as well that Sam swore he could feel. “I’ve been fixing the place up these past few days.”

The implications of that weren’t lost on Sam. He felt his cheeks heat just the slightest bit and he couldn’t help how he looked down and away.

Gabriel’s chuckle was low and easy, not at all mocking. “I figured I’d give you a little time to adjust to things, an a little time for me, too. But we’re not gonna jump right into this, kiddo. We need to know our rules and our boundaries. What’s a no-no and what’s needed. And there are a few things I want to say before we get even to that part.”

Uh-oh. That had Sam’s stomach twisting a little. Was Gabriel going to back out or something? Had he gotten nervous about this and Sam hadn’t noticed it?

Reaching out, Gabriel caught hold of Sam’s hand. “Relax, Sammy. I’m not changing my mind. But this is a big step and I need you to be sure before we really agree to this. I need you to realize what you’re getting into.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by a gesture from Gabriel.

“Let me finish, kiddo.” The archangel said firmly. Only when he was sure Sam was going to be quiet did he continue. “I know what it is you want. You made it pretty clear when we were talking, an your head was almost screaming it at me. So I’ve got a pretty good idea of what it is you’re looking for with this and I have no problems giving it to you. But you need to realize what it is you’re getting with me. Being in charge isn’t hard for me. I’ve got experience being a dad – you know Loki’s mythology enough to know that. And I’m an archangel, a being that’s used to being in charge. I’m possessive and protective and if you give me control, I’m going to take it.” He looked so serious as he said it, no hint of joking in his eyes as they stared right at Sam. “I won’t ever ask you for more than you can give, you don’t have to be afraid of that. And you have the right to safeword out of anything. Them’s the rules in these games.”

That made Sam both nervous and extremely reassured all in one sweep. He stayed quiet, waiting for whatever else Gabriel had to say. It would be better to let him get it all out and then speak his own piece.

“You said you like order and rules – for things to make sense. I can give you that.” Gabriel’s lips quirked up for a moment. Then his serious expression was back, and it was stern enough to make Sam want to sit up a little straighter. “But I’ll expect you to follow those rules. If you don’t, I will punish you however I see fit, and if you do, I won’t hesitate to reward you. I’ll always reward good behavior.”

Sam smiled, a warmth building in his chest. _Yes,_ he thought to himself. _Oh, yes, please_.

“I can respect that you need to be your own person on a case, and we’ll discuss what rules get waived during that kind of work. But some of my rules will still be in place when you’re working. I’ll let you be your own person, Sam, I’m not trying to take away who you are. I love who you are. But if I think you’re not in the right frame of mind to make a decision, I’ll make it for you. Not because I don’t trust you but because I love you and I want you to be safe.”

“That’s exactly what I want.” Sam said softly. It was _perfect_. Like Gabriel had taken his fantasies and plucked them right out of his head.

A smile touched Gabriel’s lips. “I want to give that to you, kiddo. I really do.”

Something came to Sam and he hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip. In a gesture that was becoming sort of common lately between them, Gabriel reached up and used his thumb to pull Sam’s lip out from between his teeth. “What is it, Sam?”

“I don’t…” Sam hesitated only a moment more before blurting out what was in his head. “I don’t want Dean to know – about any of this. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t understand.” Dean would think it was abuse, or the worst kind of controlling relationship. He’d see it as something wrong or something that needed fixed. He wouldn’t understand, even if Sam tried to explain, just how badly Sam needed this. Especially considering the history Sam had with anyone who tried to tell him what to do. He’d bucked John’s control so damn hard and it had ended with Sam running to Stanford. He’d bucked Dean’s control, too, though not for the same reason. How would Sam be able to explain the differences for him? With John, there had been too much anger, too much control and not enough care. With Dean, it was too back and forth. Caregiver and brother, friend and parent, it was all so twisted it left Sam unsure half the time which part of his brother he was dealing with. With Gabriel, it wouldn’t be like that. They’d have clearly defined lines.

The hand on Sam’s face stroked gently over his cheek. “Don’t worry, big brother doesn’t need to know anything except that we’re together. The rest isn’t any of his business. Cassie might guess a bit, but I promise, he won’t tell Dean, an he’ll understand. Heaven runs on order. To him, this is gonna seem pretty natural.”

“Are you… are you sure, Gabriel?” Sam had to ask. He had to be sure. He had to be really, really sure that this was all okay.

Gabriel gave Sam a smile that was nothing like anything he’d ever seen from him before. It lit up his whole face and softened some of the lines that were usually there. There wasn’t any mockery, any sign of the trickster at all on his face. “I’m absolutely sure, Sam. The question is, are you?” When Sam nodded, Gabriel shook his head a little, still smiling. “Words, Sam. I need to hear the words. Angels are kinda big on consent, y’know. I need to hear you’re okay with this.”

“This is what I want, Gabriel.” Sam said slowly. He didn’t let himself hesitate over it. This was his time to speak up and he needed to make Gabriel understand just how much he wanted this. “I, I want to do this. I’ve wanted this with you for a while now. You just… you’re everything I want. I care about you and I know I can trust you. I’m not saying I’ll just, ah, just slip right into it easily. I want it all, but I don’t… I’m not used to having it, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But I really want to do this. I really do. All of it.”

“All right.” Gabriel looked happy; so much happier than Sam could ever remember seeing him, and that right there said clearer than words that he wanted this, too. Not just for Sam but for himself. Maybe Gabriel needed something like this for him as well. That thought made Sam feel good. The two grinned at one another and shared a quiet moment there.

Then amusement danced into Gabriel’s eyes and he sat back, one arm slung on the back of the couch and the other draped lazily off the side. “Well, if we’re gonna do this, I think it’s time to figure out what goes on our no-no lists. Then I’ll show you my rules. An if you’re a good boy, I’ll show you the room I was thinking of for you, an you can help me figure out how we decorate it. I figured you should get a choice, seeing as how it’s gonna be yours.”

* * *

 

 

**House Rules**

  * Show respect
  * Always Use Manners – Please and Thank you
  * Be Honest – Always tell Daddy if something is wrong
  * No Swearing
  * Always carry your cell phone outside the house
  * No coming without permission
  * Follow Daddy’s directions
  * Update Journal daily
  * No talking down about yourself
  * You must eat at least two meals a day
  * All injuries are reported to Daddy
  * Use your Words – don’t rely on mindreading
  * Bedtime is 11:00 (Unless working)
  * Rules can be changed/revised at any time when discussed



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, heads up to any who have something to say about this. I stole this list (with a change or two) from a Daddy Dom friend. I wanted a bit of authenticity and this seemed the best way to go about it


End file.
